


A Ranger's Best Friend

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [30]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Getting To Know Each Other But The Other Is A Hamster, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Dynaheir learns a few things about her new travelling companion.
Relationships: Dynaheir & Boo, Dynaheir & Minsc
Series: drabble soup prompt fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup





	A Ranger's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: the small things that are so very big.

Boo leaves a mess everywhere he slips into, which seems to be everywhere, period.

He does not like the Coast’s colder clime, and will not hesitate to tear into unwarded spellbooks to make a nest.

He is dirty, smelly, and completely unsuited to the duties of a ranger’s companion, no matter what shady merchants in back alleys have to say on the matter.

But Minsc looks at ease for the first time since he dragged them both from under death’s shadow, battered and bloodied with his head split open, and Dynaheir—

Dynaheir can get used to the smell, in time.


End file.
